Trapped
by redbloodqueen69
Summary: After a prank by Murdoc, 2-D has hidden in Noodle's closet and refuses to come out. In the closet jokes. One-shot.


"No, no, no!" 2-D cried out while running away from the living room. The band had decided to watch a movie and Murdoc thought it would be hilarious if he put on a whale documentary. 2-D was terrified beyond imagination, so he ran to hide.

"Damn it, Murdoc." Russel said as Murdoc was laughing, "You know he's got some kind of whale phobia."

"Oh come on! It's just good fun!"

"He almost pissed himself!"

"All in good fun!"

"Let's go find him." Noodle said.

"Yeah, we probably should find him.

They looked in the kitchen, his room, and pretty much everywhere. He was nowhere to be seen.

"There's one place we haven't checked," Russel stated. "Noodle's room."

"He better not be in there." Noodle said.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy to hide in a fourteen year-old girl's bedroom. But then again, he's an idiot."

Noodle ran to see if he was in her room, at first she couldn't see him, but had a technique that would usually get him noticed.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Wha?" Noodle was confused. Was he hiding in her closet?

She walked up to the closet.

"2-D, are you in there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, get out."

"No, I like it in here."

"What, 2-D, come out of the closet!"

"What's going on?" Russel asked as he got in.

"2-D won't come out of the closet!"

"What? 'D, get your ass out of the closet!"

"No!"

"'D."

"Yew can't make me!"

"What's happening?" Murdoc asked.

"2-D won't come out of the closet!"

"It's a volition of my space!" Noodle yelled.

"Let me try," Murdoc said. "Faceache, come out of the damn closet!"

"No!"

"Nothing bad will happen, it'll be like before."

"I don't believe yew!"

Murdoc groaned in frustration. "I'm gonna break down the door if you don't come out!"

"Don't break my door!" Noodle cried.

"Talk to him," Russel said. "Get in there and talk to him."

"What, why me?"

"Because you scared him with that movie, so you go in there and talk to him."

"Fine." He started walking yo the closet door and went in. "2-D, I'm sorry for... hey it's pretty nice in here!"

"It is. Real nice closet this is."

"I don't know why, but I feel so warm and... safe."

"Yeah, I guess that's jus' how people feel in the closet."

"What?! 2-D, Murdoc, out of my closet, now!"

"No way. This place is great! Hey, look a mini fridge!"

"Really, I di'nt notice 'at."

"Well, now you did."

"Oh for the Lord's sake, just come out!" Russel yelled.

"Never!" They both cried.

"Come on, this is ridiculous."

"No it isn't!"

"You're both hiding in my closet," Noodle retorted. "This is really ridiculous!"

"Noodle, love," Murdoc said. "You'll understand all this when you're older."

"Just come out! Come out of the closet!"

"Nada."

Noodle groaned in frustration and began walking out of her room, angrily.

"Guys, come out."

"No."

"Please, this is insane."

"It's fine."

"You can't hide in the closet forever. You have to come out eventually."

"But we don't want to."

"It won't be a bad thing. Just come out, okay?"

"Let me think... nope!"

"Yeah, we're never leavin', Russ."

"Well what about Noodle, this is her closet. What about when she needs to get dressed in the morning?"

"We'll hand her the clothes, she can change somewhere not in the closet."

"Food?"

"She'll bring it to us."

"The bathroom?"

"Well, we're still gonna use the bathroom and all. But we'll spend most of the time in the closet."

Noodle walked back in as a knocked echoed around Kong Studios.

"Who's that?" Russel asked her.

"The police." Noodle simply said.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Jones Jones at the BBC, and news just in, 2-D and Murdoc Niccals from the band Gorillaz are in the closet. We're asking other members of the band for their opinion."

"This is ridiculous," Noodle said. "I mean I just want them to come out."

"Same, ever since they went in the closet I wanted them out."

"When did you first realize they were in the closet?"

"Well, at first 2-D was scared of a movie we were watching and hid in my closet, then Murdoc-"

"Wait, wait, you mean to say they are inside an actual closet. Like the one were you put your clothes in?"

At first Noodle and Russel looked dumbfounded then they both answered, "Yes!"

"What else would we be talking about?" Noodle asked.

"So... they're just hiding in your closet."

"Pretty much."

The reporter pressed his ear piece. "Carol, there is nothing here, is there any other news? No? How much longer do we have? An hour and a half?! And this is the most interesting thing we got?! Okay, fine." He stopped pressing the ear piece and turned to the camera.

"Well, there is no other news, so we'll just stay with this story for the rest of run time. Anything you two want to say?"

"Murdoc and 2-D, if you guys are watching the T.V. in my closet and you see this, come out! You're on the news!"

"Damn, this kid has a T.V. in her closet?" Jones asked Russel.

"Yeah."

* * *

A crowd of people were surrounding the area were the news reporter was just outside and questions were being frantically asked, while Russel and Noodle were walking inside her room with the police. They got to the closet and one of the officers held out a megaphone.

"Stuart Pot and Murdoc Niccals, you two must come out of the closet."

No answer.

"Come on you two, we just want you out of the closet. Life is so much better when you're not hiding."

"No, we like it here." 2-D quietly said.

"Yeah the closet's great! There's video games, movies and drinks and stuff, but the food situation could be better. There's cake and cherry pie, but I'm in the mood for a big, long, thick, sausage." Murdoc said.

"Hey, me too!"

"Well you can have your sausages if you come out of the closet."

"Naw, we wanna stay here, right 2-D."

"Yeah."

"Oh, come on!" Noodle shouted from the corner.

"2-D, Murdoc, come out. Please, this is embarrassing." The officer said.

"No!"

* * *

"An hour has passed and 2-D and Murdoc _still_ refuse to come out of the closet." Jones said, "We are still trying to find ways to get them out. Bribing, begging and I believe we had 2-D's mother come over, but they just won't come out. What do you have to say about this, Noodle?"

"This is rather annoying and I want them out. It may have been a little funny at first, but now, it's just insane. 2-D, Murdoc, please come out of the closet, we don't care. No one opinions about you will change."

"That's sweet of you Noodle."

"Thank you. I just wish they come out."

"Maybe I could help?" A blonde haired girl around the age of fifteen had said.

"How?" Noodle asked.

"I could go in there and talk to them."

"Do you think that could work?"

"Yeah, I bet I could."

"Great, thank you... uh, what's your name?"

"Katie."

"Let's go Katie!"

* * *

Katie walked up to closet door and knocked.

"Let me in, I want to talk to you both."

"About what?"

"Do you have any giant sausages for us?"

"No, just let me in."

Katie opened the door and walked in. "Look you two, wow! This closet is amazing!"

"I know, that's why we want to stay!"

"I can certainly see why!"

"Damn it!" Noodle cried and walked back outside.

* * *

Noodle sat on the steps of Kong Studios. Why did 2-D have to hide in her closet of all places? Maybe to relax himself from the whales, no, she had a fishtank in there. No whales, but lots of fish, maybe he wanted to look at them because they were pretty? Suddenly, the door opened.

"Holy shit! I'm Jones Jones and 2-D and Murdoc are out of the closet. I repeat, 2-D and Murdoc are out of the closet."

Noodle turned to look and 2-D and Murdoc were indeed out of her closet.

"You two! Why were you in my closet?"

"It was a great closet, love." Murdoc said. "But we realized, that it wasn't the right closet for _us_. So we're going to use my own closet to hide in."

Noodle tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"Yeah, it'll be great luv!" 2-D exclaimed. "Our own stuff, our own food and no one will ask questions!"

"Well, um, as long as you're not in my closet."

"Yeah, it just wasn't for us, so you can have it back."

* * *

Noodle walked in her room, shut her door and opened her closet. Katie was still in there, eating some cake, she looked up and flushed up.

"Sorry, it's just so nice in here. Are you going to kick me out?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I've always wanted some other girl to be in the closet with me, it's nice, but it gets lonely. So I'm glad you're still here."

Katie smiled and Noodle went to sit beside her as she closed the closet doors.

"It'll be a lot better now." Katie said. "We'll be in here, eating cake, hanging out and watching movies, while the other two are eating giant sausages."

"Not quite. I think they're sucking each other's cocks. I've walked in on them doing it before."

"Really, who was giving and who was getting?"

"Both, it was in the sixty-nine position."

"Huh, and you think you know a guy."


End file.
